Cochlear implantation in children has been performed for ten years. Technological advances have evolved rapidly from single to multichannel devices allowing some deaf children an understanding of the spoken word. This fourth biennial symposium, scheduled for February 14 & 15, 1992, will review the progress of deaf children who have received a cochlear implant and focus on the expectations of a decade ago and the reality of today. It will provide information on evaluation procedures, educational management and psychosocial adjustments of these children and their families. Discussion of issues such as how to handle the ossified cochlea, practical tips on programming children, educating a child with a cochlear implant, and how to manage hardware problems will be presented in a panel format while current scientific work will also be presented. Speakers and panel members have been selected based on their clinical expertise in working with implanted children. Posters sessions will provide valuable data from individual clinics that won't be included in the regular sessions.